Kakashi's Little Princess
by TyrSilvermoon
Summary: Miharu is hated by the people of the Leaf but she has no clue why. One day she is saved by a masked man with one eye FemnaruKibaMiLee CLOSED REWRITE PENDING
1. Blonde Girl

Tyr: I know I haven't gotten very far in my first fic but I need to get this down before I forget it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own the Character basis of the Fem Naruto

**Chapter One: Blonde Girl.**

"Please I swear I won't do what ever I did again. Please don't hurt me" A five year old blonde girl said cowering in fear he back against the wooden fence of one of the back alleys of the Leaf village. Tears ran down the girl's cheek as a man slowly advanced on her with his companions. The girl shook like a leaf. Very soon the girl lost focus and passed out.

A tall dog masked man walked from the festive. He hated it with a passion. It was like celebrating the cause of death of his old Sensei and mentor. When he heard a young girl's cry to not be punished. He began to run remembering the voice of the young child very well. _"I have to protect her"_ he thought as he ran to where he heard her voice. "A group of grown men need to face a child." He looked at the people with disgust. He knew the child he had looked after he a little bit because the hokage needed someone who he could trust to look after the young container for the Nine tails. "Leave her alone or I will see you are executed for your crimes." He said coldly moving forward his hand on the sword on his back. _Please be alright young one._" He thought as he walked forward as the men dispersed.

What the man saw next made him almost vomit with disgust. There layed a five your old child beaten bruised and almost naked the men planned on raping her. That is what made him sick he slowly removed his cloak and rapped the girl in it and lifted her up softly with that he disappeared.

---------- Four Hours Later---------

"_Where am I what am I laying on it is so soft and warm."_ the young girl thought before opening her eyes to see she was laying in a bed with a man sitting over her wearing a mask that covered most of his face and the one eye. She slank back in fear pushing herself up against the wall shaking. "Don't worry child I will not harm you I am a good friend of Hokage-sama." He said to her. "My name is Kakashi what is your's child?" he asked trying to calm her down. "I..I am M-M-Miharu." She stuttered still shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Don't worry Miharu" He said he wanted her settle before she hurt herself again.

"I have to go see the Hokage you want to come with me?" He asked the girl. Slowly she nodded her head and climbed out of the bed and looked at him. She was only up to his waist. "Hold on tight little one." With that he disappeared with the girl clinging to his leg..

---------Hokage Tower-----------

"I need to see Hokage-sama." He said simply and then headed in after the ok. "What brings you..?" he stopped when he noticed the scared little girl clinging to his leg. "Miharu-chan." He said with a sad look in his eyes. "Hokage I am sickened by the villagers latest attempts on this child's life and so I have decided that it is time we face her own death with a clone and I adopt a nameless child." He said in a sharp yet serious tone. "You want to fake the child's death." He looked at Kakashi. "Yes and I will retire from the ANBU and take her in as a Jonin and train her until she is able to join the Academy and I also wish to start taking on genin teams." He said. "Fine but I will list her as dead but her body never found and that is all no need for a fake death.". "Ok Hokage-sama." The young girl looked up at the old man. "Grandpa is he trust worthy?" She asked. "Hai" the Hokage replied. With that Kakashi adopted her under the same name and then left the tower in a plume of smoke. " Miharu my hime I will never let any one hurt you." He said to her taking her into the spare bedroom and then layed her down walking her as she fell asleep.

-------Year Later------

"Kaka-chan, Kaka-chan." The same girl who was now six yelled as she ran inside the apartment that she has called home. "I made some friends , I made some friends." She yelled excitedly. Kakashi laughed and then pretended to be serious for a second "How many times have I told you about calling me Kaka-chan.. At least call your old man Kaka-kun." He laughed softly and then messed her hair abit. It was really unruly as it was. "Hey I just got it they way I like it" She said pretending to be mad. "Miharu-hime I think it is time I take you out side the village to train to become a ninja like me, and maybe I will give you a mask like mine." Her eyes lit right up at the mention of a mask like her adoptive father's. "I want to say good bye to my new friends first otay?" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. _"Curse Anko for teaching that.." _"Fine sweety how about we leave at 5 in the evening then. "Okay, I love you daddy." Then she remembered it was her turn to pick dinner. "I want Ramen" She said in a demanding tone. "Okay, okay." Kakashi replied.

--------Four Years Later---------

"Kaka-chan it is great to be back " The young girl was taller in those four years instead of no taller then his waist she was not up to the middle of his chest. "ID yourself." The guard said before seeing Kakashi. "Ah your back Kakashi-san, and is that who I think it is." He said looking at the girl. "Hai" She said smiling in the classic upside down U her father was famous for. She was now wearing a mask like her father and her soft golden blond hair now reached her neck. She was like a clone of her adoptive father except her golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She hand a ribbon tied tightly around her head to keep her neck length hair from her eyes. "I want to see gramps!!" She said in a happy tone looking up to her father and then grabbing his hand for protection like every other time they entered a town. It just made the young girl feel safe. She was now 10 and would be starting the academy soon. "Ok ok Miharu-hime." He said smiling a little and lifting his small daughter off the ground and bound off to the tower. They got to the tower quickly and she smiled looking up at it. "It looks the exact same." She smiled in the upside down U's and then she was let down and they headed to the office. "Ah your back you may enter now." The secretary said smiling at the young girl. "Miharu-chan your cute as ever" The secretary said smiling. "Thank you" She replied back politely. They slowly entered the room.

"Gramps we are back" She yelled loudly walking the old man. "Miharu-chan." academy smiled as she walked in with her adoptive father. "How was your training?" He asked knowing her answer. "It was great" She said bouncing abit. "So I assume your going to join the academy now?" "Hai" She responded.

---------At Home------

"Kaka-Chan can you get me a new weight set and some more Kunais?" She asked looking at him with puppy eyes. "Fine and stop that." He said huffing childishly to bother the young girl. She did the classic upside down U smile and then they headed off to shop.

**Well Chapter 1 Is now complete. I hope all the Female Naruto fans like this one.**

Tyr: Well I think this one is good.

Illusion: Sure if you like Naruto having boobs..

Tyr: Pervert.

Illusion: and proud of it

**Coming soon:**

"_Dad do I have to be in the beginners class."_

"_QUIET YOU LITTLE BRATS"_

_Miharu+ Kiba+ ShikaTroublesome. _

**Next Time On Kakashi's Little Princess Chapter 2: Troublesome Girl.**


	2. Troublesome Girl

Tyr: I am back and I have Brought Lee with me

Lee: Oh Tyr-san your Flames of youth burn so brightly.

Tyr: Yeah yeah Ok Lee do your thing

Illusion: Damn Fuzzy Brow..Are they a Live

Lee: Tyr does not own Naruto or most characters. If he did my eyebrows would be bushier.

_Last time on Kakashi's Little Princess..._

_Stuff happened nn_

**Chapter Two: Troublesome Girl**

"Miharu wake up" A loud voice echoed through the apartment. The young girl yawned with her mask still on and got up. Her hair puffed out all over the place. "Arge... Kaka-chan its 6 in the morning." She whined loudly back. "BAKA YOUR CLOCK IS WRONG" The Kakashi yelled back. "YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL." It be came quiet until through out the city a young girls voice could be heard. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT"

------------20 minutes Later------------

Miharu walked slowly into the academy cursing Kakashi. "Stupid father walking me up late...stupid alarm clock being broken." She muttered as she made her way to the room she would be in.

Iruka sat at his desk taking the attendance. "Nakamura""Hai""Some other unimportant characters.""HAI" then a low knock was heard and a lot of muttering coming from behind the door. "I should let Anko get her hands on that bastard for getting me up late. Bugger's lucky I am not a morning person or else.." She was cut off by Iruka. "Come in." The girl walked into the room.

Her hair was puffy and unruly, her eyes were slightly closed with no eyeliner on, her clothing was messy and wrinkled, and to top it off she looked pissed beyond belief. "I am Miharu Hatake and Old man Hokage sent me.." She said yawning "Here is my note." She handed the note to him and stood there. "Ok why don't you introduce yourself first." He suggested. _'Why don't you introduce yourself" _she thought in a mocking way. "Well I am Miharu Hatake, I like...my Father Kakashi Hatake...I dislike...early morning...My dream...I had a dream once and it was nice." She said in bored tone. Iruka and the class all sweetdroped at that. Until Sakura and Ino yelled together at the girl. "Miharu-chan?" The girls were wide eyed at the girl that had disappeared four years ago. "Ino-baka and Sakura-baka.. is that you" Her eyes widened. "I missed you soo much" She yelled running at them. "WACK" was heard in the classroom. "Bakas what is that I heard you two became fangirls over stick-in-ass over there." She said harshly to the girls, point at Sasuke.

A cough was heard after that and Miharu blushed but the mask hide the blush. "Sorry" she muttered as the sleeping student woke up to the noise. "Troublesome women." He muttered louder then he wanted. Next thing he knew was he was scared for his life as all the girls turned facing him with murder in their eyes. Iruka coughed again louder causing the ruckus to stop. "Miharu-san take you seat next to Kiba please." He said. Miharu complied and sat down next to the boy with the dog. "Hello." She smiled with the classic upside down U. "Hello I am Kiba and this is my dog, friend and ally Akamaru." He said smiling. All the while Iruka was going on about something neither of them carried about, and in Miharu's case knew. "Miharu what is Chakra?" "Huh? You say something Iruka-sensei." She said, not looking up from a manga and Iruka knew just which one that was. It was the dreaded Ichi Ichi Paradise.((A.N. Who would have guessed bwahahaha)) "Yes I did! I asked you what is chakra." He said sharply. "Eep, Un Chakra is the substance that one uses to do jutsu's." She said back still not looking up from the orange book.

---------Lunch-------

"HOW COULD I FORGET TO BRING A LUNCH?" She yelled loudly. "Here Miharu have some of mine... my mom packed enough for the three of us.." Kiba said handing her a lunch and set one down for Akamaru. "Thanks" She said happily. "That was soo great when you pretended to ignore Iruka-sensei" He said happily. "Who said I was pretending." She laughed. "Oh I was wondering why you look like such a mess...I mean is that your style or something?" He asked. "No my father woke me up late and I didn't have time to clean up properly." She said taking a small bite of the sushi. "Ahhh and who is this Anko I heard you muttering about before you entered the room." He asked. "She is like a mother figure to me and is also a special Jonin that my father works with a bit. She is soo cool. She is kind of like my idol." She said.."Don't you have a..." He stopped when he saw her eyes dull abit. "I am sorry." He said. "Its okay. I was adopted by him when I was younger and ever since it was just the two of us. Its fun though living with him." She said smiling. "What other parents would let you read the best book in existence." She giggled slightly. "Hey Miharu I dare you to deface Hokage mountain, I will give you a weeks worth of ramen and if you fail to do so...hmmm you have to ...Go out with me" Kiba said smirking. "Deal... Tell Iruka I am feeling sick" She said disappearing.

-----Ten minutes and a few dozen Paint cans later-----

"Hatake get back here you little brat." some random Anbu yell at Miharu runs away. She quickly turns a corner and does a henge into her father. "Hatake -sempai have you seen your daughter?" The Anbu asked Miharu. "No I think she went the other way.. But why are you looking for Miharu?" She asked the ANBU "She defaced Hokage mountain." The man said as he ran the opposite direction now and Miharu began giggling and undoes the henge. "Well well well, what do we have here. Well if it isn't my trouble making daughter." A voice said from behind her. "Shit" She said trying to run but has her collar grabbed. "Not so fast.. First I am taking you back to school and then when you GET home I will tell you your punishment" Kakashi said sharply. "I don't want to go back.. It's a beginner class. Dad... Why do I have to be in the beginners class?" She whined. "Not this again come on Miharu-baka back to school you go." He said dragging her back to school.

-----------Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi, and Miharu---------

"Ok Iruka-san keep an eye on my daughter I will be picking her up after school and take her to the mountain to clean it and then missy we will be talking about the rest of your punishment... frankly right now I am thinking no ramen for a month." Kakashi said sharply. "And I will follow through with it if you don't behave for the next month." He finished. "Come on Miharu get into class." Iruka said pushing her in. She was covered in paint now too. And on the back of her shirt was painted on by her father that said 'Baka-Chan.' "Bastard father" she muttered sitting beside Kiba again. "Look at the mountain when class is over and make the payment in food stamps please.. I fear he will take away my ramen.." She whispered to him.

---------Class is over--------

Kakashi stood outside the school reading his book not really listening to the mother's protest of him reading in front of the children. Miharu walked out still covered in the paint not bothering to wash it off of anything. Beside her was Kiba. "Nice Job Miharu-chan.. I knew I should have added in a rule that you had to go on a date with me if you got caught." he laughed Miharu wiped her forehead of invisible sweat and when Kakashi say that his eyes lit up . "Come on Baka-chan you have a lot of work to do before I will get you dinner oh and you punishment is you have to take your friend on a date with your allowance money." He said "Oh and you won't be getting the next book in for a month." He said. "Stupid father making me go out with my new friend, and taking away my porn." She muttered as she followed her father to the monument.

--------2 hours and half a dozen water Jutsus later-------

"About time" She muttered " Now what is for dinner father?" She said in a sharp moody tone. As she followed him back to their apartment. "Tonight your having a fruit salad and I am going to have ramen." He said smirking. "Bastard" She moaned as she went home and ate her small healthy meal and then headed into her room to read her book.

-----------Next morning------------

"late again" She moaned walking into the classroom muttering. "Miharu your late." Iruka said sharply. "Sorry I got lost on the road of life.. I think I was on the boulevard of broken dreams.. I knew I should have taken the right at the Road of hopes." She said taking her seat. She knew that was the lamest excuse ever but she had heard worse from her father so..hopeful this one worked. "Fine next time make sure you take that right" He said in a sarcastic tone. "Nice one Mi-chan" Kiba said laughing lightly. "Quiet Kiba.. I need 100 on all my tests or else I loss my ramen." She muttered trying to pay attention.

--------Lunch--------

"I have one more dare for you.. And this one is a big one." Kiba said grinning. "You have to spread the Hokage's boxers all over the city." He said grinning. "Get caught you will go out with me again and if you back out you have to go out with me 2 more times.. If you get away with it I will get you 2 months of ramen food stamps." He said grinning. "Hmmm date your or free ramen.. Hard chose." She said sarcastically. "You have a deal." She said grinning. "I also can pick on ally in the caper, and he/she does not need to be in the prank." "Deal" Kiba said.

Miharu stood up and walked over to Shika and layed down beside her. "What if I did your homework for the year." She said smiling. "What's the catch" He replied. "Nothing big I just need you to get me the rotation of the Anbu guarding Hokage Mansion." She grinned. "Hmmm I need more then that." He replied back smirking. He knew perfectly well she would pay a lot for it. "I heard you were about to a henge that could be undetectable to chunin. I want you to some how make a copy of me for the rest of the year to let me watch the clouds." He said. "Deal if I get caught for it.. I am say you bribed me. Deal?" "Deal" He smiled. "I will get it to you tomorrow and then I will begin tomorrow too." He said and stood up. "Oh I suggest cover up for me since I will be gone all day and night to get a good Idea of the rotation." He said walking off with his hands in his pockets.

---------------a

Tyr: I is done this chapter...

Miharu: Bastard took my porn..

Tyr: Don't worry its Kakashi he will give it back to you.

Illusion: F!#ing perverts...

Tyr: You are a pervert too.

Illusion: Atleast I don't tell the world about it..

Tyr: Oh quiet a few already know...

Poll: **Should Miharu be caught?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Maybe**

**Sasuke**

**I just wanted to vote **

**What Blood Line should I give her?**

**Sharigan**

**Bone pulse**

**Made up by me**

**Ideas by you**

**Bone Pulse + Made up**

**Sharigan+ Made up**

**((There is no non because I said so. So :p**

**Next Time on Kakashi's Little Princess**

"_What I have to go on the date tonight?"_

"_MMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU"_

"_Haha"_


	3. AN: Sorry My Fans

AN:

First off I would like to note I promised myself I would never do this but I need to. To all KLP fans I am sorry life had become hectic and I didn't not have the time… I would love to try again.

I would like to apologise to all Kakashi's Little Princess Fans out here as I have not been able to make the updates and the story was not how I liked it so with in the next few months there may just be a rewrite but I need to know if you want it!! Review for those who really want me to rewrite it as I have college so the post might just be 1 a month on the return. Again sorry to my limited fan group who probably do want me to continue the story.

Tyr Silvermoon


End file.
